


A Long-Awaited Moment

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: American AU, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay Marriage is Legal, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sherlock Loves John, So here's some fluff!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So! In light of Same-Sex Marriage being legalized in my country (fucking FINALLY), I decided to write a little Johnlock marriage proposal fluff. This story is American AU, but that's just because. </p><p>Just a little tooth-rotting fluff for a happy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long-Awaited Moment

John Watson made his way anxiously back to his dorm room, flowers already in hand, hoping that his boyfriend wasn't already back home. He climbed the stairs, and found the door locked, so he smiled to himself and went inside, beginning to get everything ready. He had waited almost four years to do this, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Same-sex marriage had just been legalized in the United States, and John was planning on proposing to Sherlock Holmes as soon as he got home.

They had been together since they were both sixteen, and now, during their senior year of college, they were able to marry anywhere in the United States, and John was going to jump on the opportunity. He was in love. He was ready. He didn't care about anything else. He was going to marry Sherlock Holmes.

Just as he sat down in the chair by the door, he heard his boyfriend turning his key in the door. "John?" The brunette called in his lovely, silky baritone voice.

The sound of his voice sent a round of butterflies through John's stomach. "I'm home, love." He replied, his voice sounding scratchy. _Don't be nervous. He'll definitely say yes._ Molly Hooper's words echoed in his ears.

Sherlock stepped into the room, and was immediately taken aback by what he saw. He took in the sight of John sitting upright in his chair, holding a large bouquet of white roses, obviously looking anxious, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "John? Are you alright? What's happened?" He asked nervously.

John took a deep breath, and got to his feet. He locked eyes with his boyfriend, and tried to keep his heart rate down. "Gay marriage was just legalized in all fifty states. Supreme Court made the decision this morning." He watched as Sherlock's eyes got wide, and he reached out to caress his cheek. "We uh... We can get married now, Sherlock. We can get married here." His throat became tight, and he had to blink away the sudden appearance of tears.

"John..." Sherlock choked out, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck and burying his face in his shoulder. His body was shaking from how hard he was crying, but John knew it was only because he was happy.

As much as he wanted to just stand there forever and hold him, John knew he had to ask. He couldn't wait any longer. He gently pushed the taller man away, and kept their eyes locked, trying his damn hardest to keep his voice strong, although he could barely hear himself over the pounding of his own heart. "Sherlock, will you marry me?"

Sherlock took a step back. His eyes were wide and beautifully blue and he looked so stunning in that moment, John had to remember how to breathe. "John, are you sure? I mean, we'll be back in London soon, and-"

John silenced him with another kiss. "I don't care, Sherlock. We've waited long enough, and I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, and that's all I want." He reassured him.

A smile crept across Sherlock's face, and before anyone could make another sound, his arms were wrapped tightly around John once again. He let out a soft, happy sigh, one that John decided was his favorite noise in the entire universe. "Yes. Yes, of course I will."

John smiled, and buried his face in his fiancé's neck, whispering I love you over and over and over, and decided in that moment, that he would never, _ever_ let go.


End file.
